


Kaneki and his low tolerance for heat

by mielitapot



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Touken Week, fic from tumblr, heh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mielitapot/pseuds/mielitapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer has always been hot, he supposed. But her clothes didn't help it get any cooler either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaneki and his low tolerance for heat

Kaneki Ken averted his eyes from the sight* that was beautifully presented before him. He lifted his hand to arrange his eye patch but his hand met his flesh. Kaneki sighed—he forgot he took it off when Nishiki splashed him, making the cloth soggy.

**Speak of the devil.**

"Oi, Kaneki." Nishio Nishiki appeared, Kimi clinging to his side. "Why aren’t you swimming?"

"That’s right, Kaneki-kun." Kimi smiled at him kindly. "You should go and swim with Touka-chan, Hinami-chan and Hide-san. Go enjoy. After all, Yoshimura-san and the others paid for this summer trip."

Kaneki sighed and stood up, brushed the sand off his shorts and started walking to the shore, quietly. He hoped that no one will pay him any attention so he could just sit near the shore and avoid dipping into the ocean.

Not that he disliked swimming.

He just wasn’t sure if his  _heart_  can take the sight of—

  
"Onii-chan!" Hinami waved at him. "Come swim with us!"

To Kaneki’s dismay, Hide wadded out the water and headed straight to him. Hide reached him in a few seconds and placed his arm around Kaneki’s shoulders.

"Come on man! Let’s swim with the lovely ladies!" Hide grinned as Kaneki blushed. "Right, Hinami-chan?"

"Yeah swim with us!" Hinami grinned, overjoyed. "Touka-neechan thinks so too, right?"

Kirishima Touka glanced at Hinami then turned to Kaneki (in all of her white two piece swim suit - clad glory) and shrugged,

"Yeah, why not?  _ **Come**_ , Kaneki.” She motioned with her hands, waving (beckoning) him over as she looked at him with those intense and beautiful (seductive) eyes. “Hurry up.”

—

"Onii-chan?!"

Everyone startled when Kaneki dropped to the sand, unconscious. Instantly, they rushed to where Hide was supporting his friend as they wobbled.

"I got it, Nagachika." Nishiki helped Hide lift Kaneki and place him on the sand. "What happened?"

They looked at Hide and found him shaking in silent laughter.

"He fainted."

"We know that!" Nishiki frowned. "So why did he faint?"

Hide grinned, eyes straying over to Touka before looking back at his oblivious friend. “I guess..he’s just not used to the  _summer heat_.”

End.

_**BONUS:** _

_"It’s a good thing you didn’t have a nosebleed."_

_"…."_

_"Or else, Touka-chan would’ve found out you were ogling her."_

_"Shut up, Hide."_

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, another one for Day 2 of Touken Week, Summer entry
> 
> If you guys follow me on tumblr, you might notice the 'new' summaries. I'm winging it as I post these fics here. God help me.
> 
> *Touka in her swimwear - see 2015 Illustrated calendar (OR LOOK AT MY ICON HAHA) There. Is this okay? Tell me? :)


End file.
